


Pain and Glory

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: They only exist in moments stolen from time.





	Pain and Glory

They only exist in moments stolen from time, interludes bought by letting go of everything else. Maybe they need that. If they didn’t let go sometimes, it might kill them. 

Wrapped around the Master, the Doctor shivers. “What is it?” the Master mumbles, drowsy but alert to the Doctor’s distress.

“I hate leaving,” the Doctor whispers regretfully.

“It hurts,” the Master agrees. “It lets us know we’re alive. Pain and glory go hand in hand.”

The Doctor smiles sadly. “No one’s ever hurt me the way you do.”

“You say the sweetest things.” The Master smiles and kisses his shoulder.


End file.
